It is generally recognized in the medical field that medication is most efficient when taken at prescribed time periods. However, patients who are prescribed medication do not always take the medication at the prescribed times. This can be caused by several factors, such as confusion or forgetting, and is especially frequent in cases where patients are prescribed two or more different medications to be taken at different times of day.
Many devices and methods have been proposed in the past to help remind patients to take their medication at specific times. Although satisfactory to a certain degree, there remained room for improvement.